dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwasa
Perfil *'Nombre: '화사 / Hwa Sa *'Nombre real:' 안혜진 / Ahn Hye Jin *'Profesión: '''Cantante, rapera, letrista, compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jeonju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''162cm *'Peso: ' 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: 'Leo * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Jabalí *'Agencia: Rainbow Bridge World Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo Programas de TV *(JTBC) Please take care of my refrigerator (20.08.2018, parte 2) *(MBC) I Live Alone (17.08.2018) *(JTBC) Please take care of my refrigerator (13.08.2018, parte 1) *(JTBC) Let's Eat Dinner (25.07.2018, junto a Solar) *(MBC) I Live Alone (20.07.2018) *(tvN) Life Bar (05.07.2018, con Whee In) *(MBC) I Live Alone (08.06.2018) *(JTBC) Knowing Brothers (19.05.2018) *(KBS) Hyena on the keyboard (13.04.2018, Ep 7-8) *(JTB) Hip Hop Nation (20.05.2016) *(SBS) Star King (19.04.2016, junto a Moon Byul y Whee In) *(JTBC) 100 people 100 Songs (27.09.2015, junto con Whee In) *(JTBC) 100 people 100 Songs (20.09.2015, junto con Whee In) *(KBS2) Hyena on the Keyboard (13.04.2018) Programas de Radio * (KBS) KPOP Planet (11.01.2015 al 19.04.2015, como DJ) Discografía Digital Single Videos Musicales *VROMANCE - She (2016) *BaeChiGi - Boy Jump (2014) Colaboraciones *K.Will - Do Not Become Friendly (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Cotton Candy (2018) *Loco X Hwasa - Don't Give It To Me (2018) *San E - I Am Me (2017) *HIGH4 20 - Hook-Ga (2016) *Basick- Nice (2016) *Suran- Ddang (2016) *Kisum - Love Talk (2015) *Basick & Lil boi - Call Me (2015) *Primary - Mileage (2015) *Ja Mezz - Drinks Up (2015) *BaeChiGi - Boy Jump (2014) *PHANTOM - Fingernail (2013) Colaboraciones en vivo *SeulGi & Hwasa - Bang! Bang! (15.08.2017) especial en Music Bank in Singapore *Hwasa y So Jung - Day By Day (02.12.2016) especial en Music Bank *Hwasa y HyunA - Ice Ice (20.08.2015) en [[M! Countdown] Experiencia Anuncios *'2018:' Crunky *'2018:' The North Face *'2018:' Subway *'2017:' LG (CF) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' MAMAMOO **'Posición:' vocalista, rapera, bailarina y maknae. **'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano liria ligera. **'Rango vocal: C#3 – E6 (3 Octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono) **'Registro soportado: '''A3 – C5 *'Educación: Attended J Music Vocal School. * Música favorita: '''Jazz, Blues, R&B, Hip-Hop y Heavy Metal. * '''Religión: Católica ** Nombre bautismal: María * Le gusta mucho la artista Beyonce y Rihanna. * Su nombre Ahn Hye Jin significa "Gracia en la Verdad" * Eligió su nombre artístico "Hwa Sa" por que le pareció muy original, le preguntó a su manager antes y éste lo aprobó, aunque suene como un adjetivo. "Hwa Sa" en coreano significa brillante. * Es de la misma edad y ciudad que su compañera Whee In. Ellas han sido amigas cercanas desde la secundaria. Dicen que estar ahora juntas es muy natural. * Desde que era pequeña su único sueño era ser cantante. * Le gustan varios tipos de música pero se siente más confiada con el jazz. * Su madre es budista y una vez pidió a los sacerdotes que escribieran un poema acerca de su voz. Ellos dijeron que la voz de HyeJin es "como el resplandor de una puesta de sol". * Escribio una canción llamada Pink Panties usando la inst. de la canción Blurred Lines de Robin Thicke. * Muchos netizens creen que es la mayor del grupo, por su apariencia sexy y su gran voz. Incluso la cantante Navi le dijo alguna vez que creyó a Hwa Sa con más de 20 años porque da la impresión de ser una cantante con mucha experiencia. * Compuso la canción "Recipe" del albúm MELTING junto a Solar. También escribió la letra de la canción "Hometown" junto a las demás miembros de Mamamoo. * Hwa Sa dijo; Nunca pensamos en un solo grupo como nuestros rivales. Todos son nuestros rivales. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte para nuestra agencia. Todos están pendientes, así que creo que vamos a tener que poner nuestro nombre por ahí con nuestro propio color. * Nana de After School dijo que Hwasa es su integrante favorita de MAMAMOO. * El rapero Loco en una emision de radio cuando se le pregunto con quien queria particiar en We got married dijo que Hwasa, ademas de decir que le gustaba y que canta muy bien. * Sunwoo de Boys Republic la eligio como su integrante favorita de Mamamoo. * Seunghee de OH MY GIRL dijo ser fan de Hwasa, y que le gusta imitarla como en la cancion 1cm. * A Sunyoul de UP10TION le gustaria colaborar con Hwasa, y dijo que es una increible cantante. * Hwasa fue la que tomo la iniciativa y le dijo a VROMANCE que queria participar en su video musical debut. * Tiene 4 tatuajes, uno en la espalda con la palabra "María", otro en la lateral del antebrazo izquierdo con la frase "Paradise is where you are", el siguiente es una triqueta(representando la mente, cuerpo y alma) ésta acompañando al tatuaje en el antebrazo y un último en la parte posterior del tobillo con la palabra "Resonancia" mismo que se hizo junto a Whee In. * Su colaboración con Loco para el programa "Hyena on the keyboard", llego al #1 semanal Gaon y por cuatro semanas, alcanzo certificado de all kill y perfect all kill, y #1 mensual en digital (mayo 2018) Gaon. * Hwasa, por primera vez, logró ubicarse #1 en Individual Girl Group Members Brand Big Data (índice de reputación de marcas individual de grupos femeninos) para junio 2018. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) Galería Wha Sa1.jpg Hwa Sa2..jpg Hwa Sa03.jpg HwaSa04.png Hwasa05.jpg Hwasa_6.jpg Hwa Sa7.jpg Hwasa8.jpg Videografía MV 화사 - 덤덤해지네|Becoming Calm 로꼬 (Loco), 화사 (마마무) - 주지마 (Above Live) (ENG CHN)-1|Don't Give It To Me Categoría:Rainbow Bridge World Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KLetrista